poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Little Einsteins and the Frost Ranger Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Little Einsteins and the Frost Ranger. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For this is Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode begins at Canterlot High, Robbie Diaz was teaching his students at his Karate Class. Robbie Diaz: Good morning, Students. Students: Good morning, Sensei Diaz. Robbie Diaz: Thanks for coming to Karate Class in such short notice. Now, For the next lesson, We're going to try out a new move. It's called the Shinai Sword Slash, It's gonna take some practice for all of you. Now, Can anyone tell me what these Shinais are for? With that questioned, Silver Spoon raised her hand. Robbie Diaz: Yes, Silver Spoon? Silver Spoon: The Shinais are for practicing to use these swords in battle? Robbie Diaz: That's right, Silver Spoon. Gmerl: Well, Actually, It's true that shinais are weapons used for practice. But they're also for competitions in kendo representing a Japanese sword, Shinais are also used in other martial arts. But may be styled differently from kendo shinai and represented with different characters. Robbie Diaz: That's also right as well, Gmerl. Diamond Tiara: May I go first with the Shinai Sword Slash Technique, Robbie? Robbie Diaz: Sure thing, DT, Come on up. Just as Diamond Tiara begins to use the shinai, Robbie demonstrates the Shinai Sword Slash. Robbie Diaz: Excellent job, Diamond Tiara. Your skills are getting better. Diamond Tiara: Thank you, Robbie. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Slider (VO): The Little Einsteins and the Frost Ranger! At the Egg Carrier, Dr. Eggman was working on a new evil plan to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Dr. Eggman: Hmm, This should be able to crush the Power Rangers once my newest robot is completely finished. Cubot: All set, Doctor! Orbot: Egg-Croc is ready for the kidnapping. Egg-Croc: So, Who do we kidnap anyway, Boss? Dr. Eggman: That's very quite simple, Egg-Croc. We're going to hold the Little Einsteins as our hostages. Egg-Croc: I'll be ready when you are, Boss. At last, They set off to capture the Little Einsteins. At California, Leo and his friends are ready for a new adventure. Leo: Well, Looks like we're all set, You guys. Quincy: You said it, Leo. June: So, Leo, Where should we do? Annie: Yeah, You never told us. Leo: Don't worry, Guys, It's going to be someplace really great. Suddenly, Dr. Eggman and Egg-Croc came out of nowhere. Dr. Eggman: Surprise! The Little Einsteins: (gasped) Just as Eggman sends his Egg Pawns to capture them, But June was the only one who mange to escape. June: Oh no, My friends are in trouble! I gotta go to find some help! So, She ran off to find help for the rescue of her friends. At Twilight Sparkle's house, She and Serena were playing with Flurry Heart. Serena: Aren't you just a cutie, Flurry Heart? Yes you are. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Twilight Sparkle: She sure likes you, Serena. Serena: Thanks, Twilight. Flurry Heart sure is lucky to have you as a loving caring aunt. Then, Robbie just payed a visit. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Twilight, Serena, What's going on? Twilight Sparkle: Nothing much, Robbie. We were just babysitting Flurry Heart as usual. Serena: (sniffs) Oh, Twilight, Flurry Heart needs her diaper changed. Would you mind? Twilght Sparkle: Sure thing, Serena. (takes her baby niece) Come on, Flurry Heart. Time to change you. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Robbie Diaz: Well, I'm not surprised to hear that. Serena: Neither am I. Just as Twilight placed Flurry Heart on the changing pad and started changing her diaper, Robbie passes over the wipes, powder and fresh diaper and threw away the dirty diaper. Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilght Sparkle: There we go Flurry Heart, Your all clean now. (kisses her baby niece's cheek) Robbie, Would you like give Flurry Heart her bottle? Robbie Diaz: Sure thing, Twilight. I'm not doing anything right now. So, Robbie fed Flurry Heart her bottle and burped her as she felt gassy. Flurry Heart: (belch) Robbie Diaz: There ya go, Flurry Heart. Does that feel better? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Just then, Dean Cadance and Shining Armor came to take their baby home. Dean Cadance: Hello, Everyone. Did we miss anything? Serena: Nothing much, Dean Cadance. Robbie Diaz: Everything's A-Okay. Shining Armor: You three did a pretty good job babysitting Flurry Heart for us. Twilight Sparkle: Always happy to help, Big bro. Later as Robbie and his friends came inside, Palutena was there with some allies from another dimensions. Gmerl: Hey, Palutena. What's going on? Lady Palutena: Rangers, Meet the Janken Force: Ruby, Rose, Citrine, Peridot, Sapphire, Diamond, Topaz, Quartz, Emerald, Smokey, Sun and Moon, the Floral Princess Force: Cherry Blossom, Blue Cosmo, Gold Daisy, Violet Lily, Emerald Clover, Bluebell, Dark Rose, White Daisy, Orange Pansy, Aqua Cornflower, Green Sunflower and Red Rose, the PowerPuff and RowdyRuff Z: Lauren Utonium known as Hyper Blossom, Nicole Utonium known as Rolling Bubbles, Coleman Utonium known as Powered Buttercup, Emily Utonium known as Joyful Bunny, Rose Utonium known as Platinum Bell, her Sister Casey Utonium known as Rising Bullet, Mirabelle Utonium known as Fresh Bloom, Sandra Utonium known as Lighting Bolt, Marley Utonium known as Windy Breezie, Stella Utonium known as Ripe Berry, Bethany Utonium known as Dark Barasia, Amy Utonium known as Waxing Burpy, Bridge Utonium known as Hard Brick, Matthew Utonium known as Explosive Boomer, Clay Utonium known as Strong Butch, Johnson Utonium known as Impact Bull, Phillip Utonium known as Steel Blitz, his Brother Andrew Utonium known as Breaking Barrel, Ivan Utonium known as Furry Blaze, Riley Utonium known as Shooting Blaster, Kevin Utonium known as Air Bliss, Lee Utonium known as Bug Buzzie, Dominic Utonium known as Mega Blanc and William Utonium known as Shadow Bill, the Sky Princesses: Dakota, Riley, Ellie, Rosie, Cathy, Jenny, Mia and Princess Leia, the Sailor Scouts: Serena Tsukino known as Sailor Moon, Amy Anderson known as Sailor Mercury, Rei Hino known as Sailor Mars, Lita Kino known as Sailor Jupiter, Mina Aino known as Sailor Venus, Rini Tsukino known as Sailor Mini Moon, Luna Tsukino known as Sailor Luna, Galaxia known as Sailor Sun, Neo Queen Serenity known as Sailor Cosmos and Darien Shields known as Tuxedo Mask, And these are the Mermaid Princesses: Lucia, Hanon, Rina, Caren, Noel, CoCo, Sara, Ruby, Mary Bell, Natsumi, Satsuki and Vivian. Yoshi: Wow, Now that's a lot of heroes here in the Commend Center. Pit: Lucky for us, Yoshi, There's always lots of room here. Soon, They've brought them to the Hall of Legends. Mordecai and Rigby: Whoa.... Amy Rose: This is incredible. Just them, The Future Omega Ranger came out of nowhere. Future Omega Ranger: Greetings, Everyone, I am the Omega Ranger from the future. Lucia: Are you all seeing this? Serena Tsukino: I sure have. Dakota: Me too. Ruby: Same here. Cherry Blossom: This is one big place. Lauren Utonium: I know. Bridge Utonium: So, What's this all about? Guardian Ranger: That's a good question, I the Guardian Ranger along with the Future Omega Ranger are to assist you. Amy Rose: Why are you two here anyway? Princess Marina: Yeah, What's going on? Future Omega Ranger: You see, Rangers, What you see before you are the greatest treasures found by the Legendary Power Rangers. Neo Queen Serenity: Fascinating. Sara: It sure is. Natsumi: Tell me about it. Meanwhile, Emerl was inside the Training Room with Starlight. Emerl: Hey, Starlight. Thanks for coming on a short notice. Starlight Glimmer: Anytime, Emerl. What is it that you're practicing for? Emerl: Well, after you guys defeated Egg-Sorcerer when I was the Dark Warrior, I think his magic might have been inside of my power of darkness and I just want to test out my Shadow Mind Control on someone, If that's okay? Starlight Glimmer: Of course. But just remember, If things don't work out if Eggman's robot's are too powerful, Try using your power on some people or machine to fight with you. Emerl: You got it, Starlight. Here it goes. (puts his hand on Starlight's head) Shadow Mind Control! As Starlight looked at Emerl, He started practicing his Shadow Mind Control ability on Starlight as her eyes went from normal to Pinch Purple. Emerl: Uh... Starlight.... (waving his hand) Can you hear me? SMC Starlight Glimmer: (She bowed in front of him) What is your bidding, My master? Emerl: (to himself) I know she told me to use this power in case of an emergency, But I'm gonna have to start using it for my training too. (to Starlight) Starlight, I want you to morph and fight me as I use the power of darkness for my own purpose. (actives his morpher) Spirit of Darkness, Darkness Unsealed! Then, He morphs into his ranger form. Starlight Glimmer: As you command, Master. (actives her morpher) Data Squad, Initiate! As Starlight morphed, Emerl started training his fighting skills. Later that day, Twilight announced a biggest surprise. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Guys. I've got a surprise for everyone! Mordecai: What's up, Twilight? Matthew Utonium: What is it? Twilight Sparkle: I'm holding the Rainboom Concert, Would you all like to come? Ellie: Sure. Hanon: Sounds great. Mina Aino: Count us in. Later at the Karate Class, Robbie was there teaching his students the ways of Martial Arts. Robbie Diaz: Okay, Everyone. Let me see how you've improved the Shinai Sword Slash Technique. With that said, Robbie gave one slash with the Shinai as the students were impressed. As for Apple Bloom, She developed the Shinai Sword Slash Technique ver well. Robbie Diaz: Great job, Apple Bloom. Keep up the good work. Apple Bloom: Will do, Robbie. (to Applejack) How am I doin', Applejack? Applejack: Nice goin' there, Little sis. (to Robbie) You did a nice job yourself, Robbie. Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Applejack. I'm starting to get used to this. At the Egg Carrier, Eggman was at a lab continuing his evil plan. Dr. Eggman: For for the next plan on the agenda, Tricking the students of Robbie Diaz into drinking the love potion. Cubot: Are you sure this'll work, Boss. Dr. Eggman: Of course it'll work, Cubot. Now, If you two excuse me, I've got a job to do. So, Eggman went down to Earth to begin his next plan. As Dr. Eggman snuck inside Canterlot High, He place it on the refreshment drink tube of lemonade. Dr. Eggman: Just a single pour in this tube, Anyone will fall in love. (chuckles evilly) Robbie Diaz: Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5